


The Setup

by OmegaAsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blind Date, M/M, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaAsa/pseuds/OmegaAsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates when his mother does this. She sets him up with every  available omega with a political connection during election season. She's running for Beacon Hills mayor, not president. They never expect anything romantically serious to come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all. My name is Asa. This is my first fic (really more of a drabble). Be gentle. *pours himself a vodka tonic*  
> PS: This was kind of inspired by Drunk in Lust by Melo-x

"Mom, this isn't funny anymore". It's the fifth time I've said it but I'm thinking she may give in. "Derek, the dates in an hour go get ready". That's just great, another night pretending to like some omega and all because SHE thinks that it'll help her win the omega vote. What a load of shit.

"It's not gonna be that bad and at least you get to drink using taxpayer dollars". I stop buttoning my shirt and give Laura the Death Brow. She cackles. Why do I love this bitch again?! "What's your dates name anyway"? "It's Stiles.........and I don't know what the fuck that is either so don't even ask". Laura gives me this weird face, gives my outfit a once over, and then promptly tells me "Get your dumb ass to the restaurant 'cause you're late". I run out of the house and hurry to the restaurant.

I walk into the restaurant, and the scent hits me. Hard. Then I see him, brown eyes, long limbs, a mouth made for sin and the complexion of an angel. Only one thought runs through my mind. MINE. Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank y'all for reading this. I know it sucked which is why your constructive criticism is much appreciated. I want to be better and hopefully y'all can help me.


End file.
